The End
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: Jika sudah terucap kata 'berakhir' itu berarti memang sudah menjadi akhir. Dan mulailah lagi hingga semua kembali dari kata 'berawal'. Happy Reading!


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pairing : Haruno Sakura/Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s),POV terus berganti, cerita mainstream.**

 **Summary : Jika sudah terucap kata 'berakhir' itu berarti, memang sudah menjadi akhir. Dan mulailah lagi hingga semua kembali dari kata 'berawal'.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End © Haruko Akemi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cukup Sasuke! Kau tahu aku lelah dengan hubungan ini! Kau tahu aku sudah muak dengan semua hal yang kau katakan! Aku... terus berusaha untuk mempercayaimu bahwa kau mencintaiku! Tapi kenyataannya kau- "

Menunjuk dengan murka seseorang yang kini ada dihadapannya. Gadis ini, dengan wajah memerah karena marah dan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah.

Menahan keinginan untuk segera pergi dari hadapan laki-laki yang ia cintai sekaligus ia benci saat ini, sebelum ia selesai menumpahkan semua yang ia rasakan. Ia tak akan pergi sebelum semua yang ingin ia katakan tersampaikan seluruhnya.

Seluruh kesakitan dan perasaannya yang hancur.

"-kau tak pernah mencintaiku! Semua temanku mengatakan bahwa kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan atas perasaan cinta bodohmu yang tak terbalas olehnya! Aku menepis semua dugaan yang mereka katakan. Karena apa Sasuke?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu! Apa tak bisa kau lihat? Aku yang saat ini sekarat dengan perasaan cinta padamu yang begitu menjijikkan! Begitu menjijikkannya sampai aku tak bisa membuang jauh-jauh perasaan ini! Apa maumu Sasuke?! Apa yang kau inginkan setelah kau berhasil membuatku menderita dengan rasa cinta yang hanya datang dariku?!"

Terengah-engah karena lelah mengatakan perasaan sesak hatinya dengan berteriak keras. Beruntung saat ini mereka sedang di apartemen milik Sasuke. Tak ada ekspresi apapun pada wajah sang terkasih. Gadis ini kecewa, melihat bahwa memang laki-laki ini sudah tak peduli padanya.

Bahkan menampakkan raut wajah bersalah pun tidak. Jadi seperti inikah? Akhir dari segala yang ia korbankan untuk laki-laki miliknya ini? Laki-laki yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati?

Gadis cantik ini menunduk dalam, berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa inilah garis akhir dari perjalanannya yang begitu melelahkan. Semua kesabarannya telah menjauh entah kemana. Perasaan sakit yang tak bisa lagi ia tampung.

Memantapkan hatinya, menghibur dirinya dengan terus mengatakan bahwa ia adalah gadis kuat dan tegar. Terus dan terus diucapkannya dengan pelan dan dengan bibir bergetar menahan isakan yang lebih keras.

Saat ia berhenti mengucapkannya itu berarti ia sudah siap dengan keputusannya.

"Aku lelah mendengarkanmu terus membanding-bandingkan aku dengan wanita itu, Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun melihat kearahmu. Ia juga punya seseorang yang ia cintai, dan kau pun tahu bahwa itu bukan dirimu.

Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, dan sekuat apapun kau mencoba kau takkan bisa memaksakan keinginanmu terlebih perasaanmu padanya Sasuke."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tadi, laki-laki dengan mata sekelam malam dihadapannya ini akhirnya membuka suara. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya cukup untuk membuat kedua mata dengan manik hijau milik Sakura membola kaget.

"Kau tahu persis atas semua pertanyaan yang kau ajukan tadi Sakura. Kau tahu jawabannya, kau baru saja menjawabnya. Yang ku inginkan saat ini hanya satu. Berusahalah untuk menerima kenyataan.

Kau dan egomu yang membuatku sulit untuk bergerak leluasa. Kau yang menghambat semua hal yang kuinginkan. Kau dan sikap manjamu yang berlebihan membuatku risih. Kau tak pernah bersikap dewasa."

Sakura tertawa meremehkan, setelah tahu bahwa laki-laki yang begitu ia cintai berpikir begitu rendah tentang dirinya. Sesak begitu tahu semua ini terjadi lagi-lagi karena dirinya. Semua salah dirinya.

Ia mencengkram sofa mahal berwarna biru milik Sasuke yang dari tadi ia duduki. Entah sampai kapan, sungguh ia sangat ingin pergi tapi ini masih jauh dari kata selesai. Dan entah kapan akan selesai.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, Sasukenya, Sasuke miliknya. Tetap melihatnya, meskipun saat itu Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

Berusaha mencari setitik rasa bersalah pada manik hitam dihadapannya yang dulu begitu menghipnotisnya.

Tapi nihil.

.

.

.

"Kau pikir aku tahan dengan semua sikapmu yang tak pernah berubah? Aku bersamamu selama ini terus bersabar dan berharap kau berubah, Sakura. Tapi.."

"Berubah untuk apa Sasuke? Berubah menjadi apa? Berubah menjadi wanita itu? Kalaupun aku bisa, kau tetap hanya akan mencintainya Sasuke, bukan mencintaiku. Bukan aku. Bukan Haruno Sakura."

"Kau terlalu naif Sakura, tak selamanya perasaan cinta seseorang akan terus ada. Perasaan itu akan luntur seiring berjalannya waktu. Tergantikan oleh rasa bosan. Karena pada akhirnya kata pisah menjadi jalan keluar."

"Oh apakah saat ini kau sedang bosan padaku Tuan Uchiha Sasuke? Hingga kau memutuskan untuk berpisah denganku dan kau akan mengejar gadismu diluar sana? Oh aku terharu."

Entah kemana perginya rasa sedih yang ia rasakan tadi. Saat ini Sakura semakin berani untuk menjawab setiap perkataan sang–mantan-kekasih.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa Sakura. Lihat dirimu saat ini, berpura-pura berani melawanku? Padahal sejak tadi kau terus memohon dan membeberkan semua yang telah kau apa? Korbankan?

Heh, apa yang kau korbankan untukku? Perasaan? Jangan gila Sakura, aku bahkan selalu menjaga setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku hanya untuk menjaga perasaanmu. Agar kau tak sakit hati atas semua sifat burukmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tahan jika hanya untuk menjaga perasaanku? Oh apa karena saat ini kau menganggap kita tak lagi terikat hubungan apapun hingga kau berbicara dengan cukup kasar padaku Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengernyit saat gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya ini mulai menunjukkan sikap keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah.

'Heh, kena kau'

Sasuke mulai menyeringai licik.

Samar terlihat, tapi Sakura tak pernah melewatkan satupun ekspresi yang ada di wajah seseorang yang saat ini sudah ia anggap orang lain baginya. Karena sikapnya saat ini bukan seperti Sasuke yang ia kenal.

Terlalu kasar, terasa lebih jauh, dan lebih sulit ia rengkuh dari sebelumnya. Mengetahui itu ia hanya bisa menampilkan senyum sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Sakura tahu ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya-Sasuke- saat ia tak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatap seorang wanita dengan sorot mata lembut. Sorot mata penuh rindu._

 _Gadis itu berambut merah dengan rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai. Sakura akui itu sangat indah, rambutnya bahkan sungguh berbeda dengan milik wanita itu. Terlihat lebih halus dan terawat._

 _Tapi ia buang jauh-jauh rasa curiga itu._

 _Satu kali,_

 _Dua kali,_

 _Tiga kali,_

 _Dan terus berulang kali ia tak sengaja melihat kekasihnya terus menatap wanita berambut merah itu. Membuat hatinya terasa panas dan kemudian ia menegur kekasihnya hingga mereka bertengkar. Tak lama setelah itu mereka kembali berbaikan seperti tak memiliki masalah sebelumnya._

 _Sakura tahu kekasihnya ini memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara bahkan lebih sering diam. Tapi diamnya kali ini berbeda terasa lebih dingin dan acuh, benar-benar acuh. Tak peduli pada apa pun yang Sakura katakan._

 _Sakura berpikir mungkin Sasuke sedang pusing dengan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk. Hingga tak berusaha untuk berpikir lebih jauh._

 _Dan berpikir bahwa kenyataannya akan lebih buruk dari pada itu. Bukankah kenyataan terkadang memang menyakitkan?_

 _Dan lupakah Sakura bahwa kekasihnya adalah Sang Jenius?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke, setelah jam kuliahmu yang terakhir nanti berakhir, kau tak ada janji dengan Orochimaru-sensei kan? Temani aku ke Konoha Park yaa.. Aku sudah lama sekali tak kesana."_

" _Kau pergi bersama Ino saja, aku sibuk."_

" _Baiklah... Jaga kesehatanmu Sasuke. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."_

 _Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian berlalu pergi. Sakura tersenyum semanis mungkin menutupi rasa kecewanya karena lagi-lagi ajakan kencannya ditolak oleh sang kekasih. Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat._

' _Kau tak boleh egois Sakura, Sasuke itu kekasihmu. Seharusnya kau bisa mengerti'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ino melangkah menghampiri sahabatnya, tersenyum manis lalu mengacak rambut Sakura dan menarik lengan Sakura untuk duduk di taman kampus. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mendelik tak suka sambil merapihkan rambutnya lagi._

 _Ino memeluk Sakura dengan cepat dan membuat Sakura berjengit kaget karena mendapat sebuah pelukan yang tiba-tiba._

" _Ada ap-."_

" _Menangislah."_

" _Apa mak-."_

" _Kau butuh itu Sakura, tak perlu kau tahan. Hatimu butuh pelampiasan, keluarkan Sakura. Jangan buat aku khawatir dengan berpura-pura tegar. Itu menyedihkan."_

 _Sakura menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya mulai tertunduk dan tangannya membalas pelukan pengertian sahabat pirangnya ini._

 _Percuma Sakura berbohong ia tak akan bisa. Lebih tepatnya ia tak sanggup lagi. Apa lagi yang harus ia tutupi? Apa lagi yang harus ia tahan?_

" _A-aku tak apa-apa Ino. Sungguh."_

' _Bohong'_

 _Ino tahu gadis yang ia peluk saat ini tengah berbohong. Ia merasakan pundak sahabatnya ini bergetar, lalu tak lama ia mendengar isakan kecil dari Sakura. Ino tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya._

" _Tak apa Sakura, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau akhiri saja hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Bahkan Sasori-senpai masih berusaha untuk mendekatimu. Sasori-senpai mendekatimu pun Sasuke tak pernah marah atau terlihat cemburu."_

 _Ino menghela napas lelah, merasakan sakit yang sama dengan sahabatnya ini. Ingin sekali ia mencincang habis laki-laki Uchiha yang dengan sangat kurang ajar membuat Sakura-sahabatnya-terluka._

" _Kau tahu bulan lalu ia menyatakan cinta padamu itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Ia hanya berusaha untuk melupakan gadis berambut merah itu. Semua orang tahu itu, hanya kau yang dengan bodohnya menyangkal kebenaran itu. Tolong dengarkan aku Sakura, aku tak mau menjelaskan padamu bagaimana brengseknya Uchiha. Aku membencinya."_

 _Sebenarnya Ino tak mau mengatakan hal itu. Karena hanya akan membuat Sakura semakin sedih dan terluka. Tak sanggup, tapi ia harus. Demi sahabatnya. Ia harus bisa membuat Sakura membuka mata dan hatinya lebar-lebar._

 _Merasakan anggukan pelan dari sahabatnya membuat Ino tersenyum. Kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mencari_ tissue _di tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura._

" _Ini. Dasar cengeng."_

" _Diam kau_ Pig _! Bukan salahku. Ini salahmu yang membuatku menangis seperti ini."_

" _Sudahlah, cepat bersihkan itu. Menjijikkan. Kau jorok sekali."_

 _Kesal, Sakura melempar_ tissue _yang penuh lendir di tangannya pada Ino. Membuat Ino berteriak jijik._

" _Hei! Aaaaah sini kau_ Jidat! _Uh~~ tidak jadi! tidak jadi! menjauh kau dariku! Bodoh! Itu menjijikkan sekali! Aaaaaaaaah jangan mengejarku Jidat!"_

 _Sakura tertawa geli. Sambil mengejar Ino yang berlari kesetanan menjauh dari taman kampus dan berlari sepanjang koridor._

CkCkCk, mereka bodoh atau apa?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sakura duduk diam, menunduk dalam sambil menahan isakannya yang kembali. Ini terlalu emosional. Ia harus menangis agar rasa sesaknya berhenti, tapi egonya melarangnya.

Ia tak mau terlihat lemah saat ini. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, semenit yang lalu ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Tapi, demi apapun Sakura tak sanggup.

Ia sangat mencintai pria dihadapannya saat ini. Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki angkuh dihadapannya saat ini mencintai wanita lain. Tak peduli bahwa kenyataannya ia hanya dijadikan pelampiasan semata.

Ia tak peduli.

"Sakura, aku ing-"

"Tidak Sasuke, aku menolak. Aku tak mau."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang aku menyakitimu, lalu kenapa?"

"Apa salah? Aku memang tak seperti dia, wanita yang kau cintai. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu apa itu tak cukup?"

"Tapi aku tidak Sakura! Aku tak mencintaimu! Kau harusnya mengerti itu! Jangan bertindak egois, seharusnya kau tahu. Seharusnya kau percaya pada ucapan teman-temanmu bahwa aku tak mencintaimu!"

"Aku tak bisa! Aku mencintaimu Sasuke! Kita bisa perbaiki ini."

"Tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki lagi Sakura. Ini sudah berakhir. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

Sasuke tak menutup mata dan hatinya saat gadis ini menangis dihadapannya. Ia tetap tak tega, kemudian bangun dan mendekat pada Sakura. Memeluk gadis yang telah satu bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Pelukan seorang teman yang bisa ia berikan. Tak lebih.

Sudah cukup ia melihat gadis ini tersiksa menahan tangis. Ia tahu ia sungguh brengsek. Tapi ia tak mencintai Sakura. Menyesal dulu ia menerima pernyataan cinta gadis ini. Karena pada akhirnya ia hanya menyakitinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Sakura."

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin tertawa mendengar seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang angkuh meminta maaf. Tapi ini bukan saatnya. Rasa sakit lebih mendominasi hatinya.

Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya, menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Karena mungkin ini yang terakhir dan tak akan lagi ia rasakan. Tapi rasa sakit tetap ada. Rasa sakit karena tak bisa lagi terikat dengan Sasuke dalam suatu hubungan. Hubungan yang setengah mati ia pertahankan.

Menunjukkan besarnya rasa cinta yang ia miliki tetap tak bisa membuat Sasuke luluh dan berbalik mencintainya. Sakura tak mau percaya tapi ini memang sudah saatnya.

Menghentikan tangisnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAKK**

.

.

Sasuke diam saja, ia sudah mengira ini akan terjadi. Rasa panas mulai menjalari pipinya, setidaknya ia mendapatkan balasannya. Meskipun tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit gadis yang baru saja menamparnya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, untuk semuanya. Terimakasih untuk semua hal yang kau jaga hingga kau beberkan padaku. Aku tahu mana yang seharusnya bisa aku pertahankan. Dulu aku belajar mencintai dan saat ini belajar untuk melepaskan dirimu. Kau memang bajingan tampan! Brengsek! Semoga kau mendapatkan Kushina-sensei untuk dan hanya untuk dirimu."

Sakura tersenyum manis untuk Sasuke, mengikhlaskan segala yang terjadi. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran. Percuma saja, ia tak akan mampu lagi bertindak egois. Ia tahu Sasuke tak akan mencintainya.

"Terimakasih Sakura. Kau gadis yang baik."

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum tulus dan bahagia karena ia bisa dengan leluasa mendekati Kushina-sensei. Gadis cantik berambut merah. Dosen Sastra Jepang di kampusnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan bangkit kemudian pamit untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang Sasuke. Kukira masalah ini sudah selesai. Dan kita tak lagi ada hubungan apapun."

"Apa kau mau ku antar? Bisakah kita menjadi teman?"

"Teman? Apa kau gila? Jangan harap Uchiha! Tak apa aku bisa naik taksi."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget, tapi kemudian ia melihat gadis dihadapannya tersenyum seakan berkata 'Tentu saja'. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Tak ada sahutan, hanya anggukan pelan Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Sore itu ada dua hati yang terpisahkan**_

 _ **Tidak ada kata pisah**_

 _ **Karena sejak awal**_

 _ **Tak ada CINTA**_

 _ **Cinta yang tak bisa dipaksakan.**_

 _ **Cinta ada karena ia ingin mencintai.**_

 _ **Tak mungkin ada suara jika hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.**_

 _ **Tak mungkin ada rasa hangat jika hanya memeluk diri sendiri.**_

 _ **Dan hanya tersisa rasa sakit jika kau hanya mencintai tapi tak dicintai.**_

 _ **Hingga cinta itu pergi.**_

 _ **Dan mencari tempat singgah yang lain.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~FIN~_

 _A/N :_

 _Yosh, akhirnyaaaa selesai juga *peres keringat_

 _Gak mau komen apapun, ini Cuma fanfic. Sebenernya ini diambil dari masalah yang terlalu mainstream dan menurutku ini menarik. Jadi ya aku buat._

 _Susah banget bikin mood ngetik dan wangsit bertemu disatu tempat. Jadi hasilnya begini deeeeehhh~~~. Maaf kalo jelek dan membosankan._

 _Aku mah apa atuuuh~~_

 _Ah ya, ini untuk seseorang yang jauh disana._

 _ **UNTUK DIRIMU DAN MANTANMU**_

Yang aku yakin dia akan baca. Dan berterimakasihlah~~ daku buat ini susah syekali loohh~~. Ah iya terimakasih juga untuk wangsitnya yang aku lihat dari FB *ngestalk hoho

Maaf yaa tampan, aku gak ijin ke kamu dulu :* ah ya, terimakasih juga buat diaaaaaaaaaa, akhirnya aku bisa publish fic gaje ini. serius makasi bangetttt...

Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa...

Ketjup manis,

 _ **Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
